


Girl Crush

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Femslash February, alyanette - Freeform, this is like mostly fluff, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: After not having spoke for a little while, Alya decides to call Marinette, only to run into her in an unlikely place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscrumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrumbling/gifts).



Snow fell over the city, wrapping it in a blanket of cool cleanliness as lights shut off and many Parisians went to sleep. The sky was dark but the city glowed softly still, and with its silence, very few would find it perfect to be outside just then. **  
**

Alya was not one of those few. Sure, sometimes the quiet could be nice, and being alone could be a gift, but there was always such a thing as too much. While she trekked through the snow, the quiet began to bug her, and it didn’t take long for her to think of a solution. Removing her hands from the warmth of her pockets, she took her phone out and began scrolling through her contacts.

“Wow,” she breathed, feeling a little guilty when she finally got to the one she wanted. “I... haven’t talked to her in so long.” She tapped the contact, and her thumb hovered over the call button. She didn’t notice she’d paused in the middle of the park, and her brows drew together as she considered what the consequences of calling so late could be.

On the one hand, they could catch up and the quiet of the city could be drowned out by their talking. On the other, Alya could be cursed out for waking her up. Deciding that even being cursed at was better than the lonely feeling she had, and before she could talk herself out of it, she hit the call button and put her phone to her ear.

A small smile lit up her face when she heard the familiar ringback tone.

_~ ♪ ♫ Feel the magic in the air,_

_Allez, allez, allez_

_Levez les mains en l'air_

_Allez, allez, allez_

_Feel the magic in the air,_

_Allez, allez- ♫ ♪ ~_

_Hey, you’ve reached-_

“...Marinette?” Alya asked, cutting off the message with a quick tap of the ‘end call’ button. She stared for a moment longer before rushing forward, shaking awake the girl sleeping on the park bench. “Marinette! Girl, wake up! What’re you doing, sleeping on the bench while it’s snowing out!?”

It took a little more shaking before Marinette opened her eyes and yawned. “Mmm... A-Alya? What’re you d-doing out here?” she questioned through chattering teeth.

“What am I- girl, what are you doing out here? I’ve heard of ‘blankets of snow’ but you shouldn’t take it as a literal blanket, Mar!” She sighed and pulled her friend into a hug, hoping to share her warmth. “Mon Dieu, you scared the hell out of me,” she whispered.

“I-I was dr-drawing,” she explained, gestured to a sketchpad that had a layer of snow covering it now. “F-first snow, you know? Good i-inspiration.” Alya tightened her hold when she felt Marinette shiver and bury her face in the crook of Alya’s neck.

“Mhm. And how long were you out drawing for?”

“Not t-too long! But, um, it’s b-been a long few weeks, and I h-haven’t been sleeping well. Th-the peacefulness put me to sleep I gu-guess.” A full-body shiver went through her then, and that drove Alya to action.

"C'mon, get up. I live closer, so you can crash at my place tonight," she said, helping Marinette to her feet. She kept her arm around the other girl, who in turn wrapped both of her arms around Alya.

"Um, s-so about the last t-time we-"

Alya cut her off with a look. "We can talk when you get warm, okay?"

Marinette looked like she wanted to say more, but she bit her tongue and nodded instead. The rest of their walk carried on in silence, save for Alya occasionally commenting on the sights or closeness to her apartment.

When they finally did arrive, Alya made quick work of climbing the stairs, despite half-dragging Marinette alone. She hoped that what had happened between them hadn't been the source of her sleepless nights, because Alya knew Marinette, and she knew it took a lot for her best friend to be capable of falling asleep while walking. Of course, it only usually happened when there was a big design competition coming up, but Alya hadn't heard anything. Then again, her and Marinette hadn't spoken in awhile either.

Sighing, she tried not to jostle Marinette as she dug out her keys and opened the door. She didn't flick on the lights, used to arriving and maneuvering in the dark, and walked until she could drape Marinette over the couch. Detaching herself from her best friend's vice-like grip proved to be a challenge, but it was something she had experience with, for better or worse.

Alya took off her own jacket, and laid it over Marinette until she could get a few blankets and some hot chocolate going. Luckily, over the years, she had acquired quite a lot of blankets, thanks to Marinette herself. It was, as she put it, 'a travesty among travesties' that she only have two blankets. Alya chuckled at the memory of it. _Man, that girl is dramatic,_ she thought with a shake of her head. She quickly took a few blankets out of her closet, pausing only to add a couple more into her pile in case they'd be talking for awhile. She walked back out to where Marinette dozed, and made sure she stepped quietly, avoiding any creaky spots in the wood she'd come to memorize.

She took a quick moment to watch her friend sleep, enjoying the startling calmness Marinette exuded when she slept. Her lips were drawn into a small smile, and she looked completely at peace. Alya smiled down at her friend, and reached down to sweep her bangs out from her face, only allowing her touch to linger for a second. With a content sigh, she took her jacket away and replaced it with a couple of blankets. Marinette automatically snuggled into them, which Alya had expected, but she also grabbed onto Alya's arm when she made to pull away.

"Mari?" Alya asked, her voice quiet and gentle. "Mari, you have to let go, or I can't make us hot chocolate."

She didn't respond for a good moment, and Alya was convinced she was asleep until she tugged on Alya's arm and mumbled, "No hot chocolate."

Alya let herself be pulled down, taking care not to sit on her friend. "No hot chocolate?" she repeated, and Marinette shook her head, enough so that her hair fell over her face again. Alya snorted and quickly swept it away. "So what, then?"

"Mmm… talk. Bout stuff." she answered, yawning as she said so. She stretched her body out and adjusted her position so that when she finished, her legs laid over Alya's. Her tired gaze found Alya's own and a frown tugged at her lips. "Sorry for not calling."

"It's alright. I didn't either, so I guess we can both take the blame there, huh?" Alya responded with a small smile. It took a few seconds, but Marinette returned it in full, and it took just as long for Alya to realize that her best friend's smile filled her with butterflies. "Anyways, um… I'm sorry if I didn't respond well- okay, wait, no. I know I didn't respond well, because I was really surprised? I mean, I was always under the assumption you were… well, straight, I guess. That, uh… that sounds pretty bad, doesn't it? I know I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Shh. It's okay. Assuming is what people do. You know what Americans say about assuming, though, don't you?" Marinette says with a smile. Alya snorted in response. "Really though, it's okay. I never… I didn't ever tell you or anything. And I did chase after you know who for like a good couple of years. Guess I was kind of ignoring anything else, so I didn't even realize things until our last year of lycée. But when I did notice it was like a switch flipped or something. I suddenly noticed like everything, the little touches, the ones that lasted for awhile, the way you and others moved, and it was just like. Wow."

"But it's been years since then, Mari…"

"I know. And I meant to tell you, I did! But in lycée you were with Nino again, and I couldn't say anything that might hurt you or him. And then you guys broke up again and even though it wasn't so bad I knew you were still sad and needed space, so I obviously wasn't gonna tell you then. After that, I guess… I never found a good opportunity. Last time wasn't very ideal either, but I was, admittedly, a little tipsy-" Alya laughed at that, and Marinette shot her an unamused look before continuing, "-and you looked so goddamn amazing and it just… slipped out." She sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head back against the arm of the couch. "I didn't mean to make things so awkward."

Alya stayed quiet while all the information sunk in. Marinette stole a glance at her, and was relieved to see that her best friend didn't look mad or uncomfortable about it.

"I didn't even get a chance to say something," she finally whispered."You ran out yelling something, and I- I didn't... I didn't go after you. Or call. Or message or email or anything." She swallowed and looked at Marinette. "I'm really sorry, Mar. You ran out and I thought you made a mistake. I didn't want things to be awkward so I just…"

"Waited." Marinette finished for her. When Alya nodded, Marinette found herself sitting up and putting her hands on Alya's shoulders. "I did too. We both made a mistake in doing that, I guess. But I want you to know that even though we didn't talk for a little while, I still thought about you, and I still really, really, _really_ want to be friends, at the very least. Like I really wouldn't know what to do without you in my life? I fell asleep in the snow on a park bench while we weren't talking, for crying out loud!" She threw her hands up and was about to launch into one of her ramblings, but Alya was always one to calm her down enough to prevent it.

The situation they found themselves in didn't change that.

It was Alya's turn to put her hands on her friend's shoulders, and when she successfully got Marinette's attention, she pulled her into a hug. The blankets fell from Marinette's form, and Alya's fingers dug into the cloth of her friend's shirt. It was soft beneath her fingertips, but she knew Marinette was softer still. She took a deep breath, appreciating the scent of vanilla, new fabrics, and paper that clung to Marinette, as it has since the two met. Her eyes shut and her hold tightened as she listened to Marinette's semi-frantic heartbeat slow into a rhythmic tempo. Eventually, Marinette returned the hug with just as much love and care as she rested her head against Alya's chest.

"Girl, I don't think there's anything in the world I want more than to stay in your life." Her voice was quiet, but in the silence that had permeated the apartment, it was loud and clear. "No matter if it's as an acquaintance, a fan, a friend, a best friend, a girlfriend..." She heard Marinette's breath catch. "As long as I get to be greedy and steal even just a minute of your time, I think we'll be just fine." She pulled away just enough to smile at Marinette, whose eyes shimmered with tears ready to spill. She wore a small, nervous kind of smile, one not unlike how she smiled in front of previous crushes.

Alya winked at her, which made Marinette lean forward and laugh into her shoulder. Her laughter proved to be contagious, because soon both were laughing, Marinette into Alya's shoulder and Alya into Marinette's hair. When it finally died down, they stayed in the same position until Marinette pulled away just enough for them to be looking at each other.

"S-so, uh… girlfriend, huh?" she asked, nervousness taking root again, though this time it was accompanied by hope.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, are you asking me, greatest reporter of all time, to be your girlfriend?" Her voice was teasing in an effort to lessen the building tension, and to the relief of them both, it worked.

"Why, Mademoiselle Césaire, that's exactly what I'm asking," she answered with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, in that case," she started, leaning forward so her nose pressed into Marinette's cheek, "I would be honored to have such a title."

" _Really?_ " she breathed.

"Really." Alya placed a quick peck on the corner of Marinette's lips. "Now, you're still kind of cold and I swear you look like you're gonna pass out at any second, so let me make us some hot cocoa and then we can get some sleep. Sound good?"

Her girlfriend- _Marinette's my_ girlfriend _now!_ Alya thought with glee- hummed, thinking about the offer.

"I think sleep sounds better. Cocoa's got nothing on blankets and cuddles, you know," she said in a very serious, certain tone. Alya snorted and moved to get up anyways, but Marinette, in a shocking show of strength, pulled her back down. This time, they were laying next to each other rather than sitting, and neither could lie about how nice it felt to share in each other's embrace. "You won't leave me to freeze, will you?" she pouted.

"Alright, alright, you've twisted my arm. Cuddles it is."

Together, they wrapped themselves in the plenty of blankets Alya had brought out until the warmth and rightness of their proximity lulled them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @megatraven as well as participate in femslash february yourself!
> 
> Femslash prompts: http://bridgettespeaks.tumblr.com/post/156420458468/puff-pink-puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/157222228654/girl-crush


End file.
